Sea and Hearth
by MettaphorTheGr8
Summary: Percy is betrayed by the one he love


Percy's pov: done the 12 labors of Hercules, defeating ladon and getting 14 golden apples, killing the chimera, slay the griffin and finally, destroy the manticore now I know what your thinking why would I be doing that to get permission from Athena to marry her daughter annabeth chase my wise girl.  
In a golden glow suddenly Athena appears I bow to her milady Perseus you have proven yourself worth to marry my daughter so you may do so she tossed me this golden ring.  
Hephaestus forged this for you and she teleported us to camp half blood.  
I quickly went in changed into a sea green t shirt with black shorts and ran to the Athena cabin I knocked on the door and Malcom answered his face paled as he saw me.  
Hey malcom know where Annie is the beach he answered and I ran there full speed when I arrived I had seen son of Aphrodite Paris and a blond girl she looked like annabeth.  
Nah it couldn t be annabeth she wouldn't do that to me or so I thought until Annie when you going break up with percy so we can be together soon as the two went back to kissing.

Hestia's pov: I was watching everything that had happened soon the hearth was blazing on fire .  
All the Olympians were looking at me in fear s- sister Zeus called and I stared at him fire in my eyes what I spat At him what has gotten you in such a foul mood I then showed them what was happening at camp half blood with percy and annabeth anger consumed Poseidon as he jumped up and suddenly the ground started shaking so hard all of Olympus was cracking and breaking.  
Brother calm down Zeus said its not me Poseidon said and everyone stared in fear at what was happening with Perseus

Annabeth pov: I was laying on the beach kissing Paris when suddenly the ground was shaking terrible and the water washed over both of us I turned around to se percy p percy wait it isn't what it looks like. I don t think he could hear anymore he was blinded rage.

Percy's pov: I roared in a full rage as suddenly all the Olympian's appeared Poseidon tried to calm the storm but it only dropped to a level 9 category storm.  
Poseidon tried to reach me but found himself slammed into the Poseidon cabin.  
All the Olympian's tried to calm me but they all got slammed into their cabins.  
When suddenly I felt a pair of arms around me instantly I started to calm and stare into those firer eyes that is Hestia.  
When all the Olympian's woke they flashed all of us to Olympus .  
He's to powerful I heard Zeus say he needs to be destroyed no father Athena said this is all my daughter's fault I never thought she would be so stupid I vote we make him an Olympian.  
All in favor Zeus says and Hades, Hephaestus, Hestia, Poseidon, Athena, Artmis, Aphrodite, and Hera all raise their hands. I was surprised when Hera and Artemis raised their hands suddenly the all gather around me and chant that is the last thing I remember as I fall to the ground passed out.

Hestia's pov: catches percy when he falls and sits down and puts his head in my lap.  
Suddenly everyone hears Aphrodite squeals_ so Hestia when are you going to admit to percy you love him Aphrodite speaks in Hestia's head what I don't love him yes you do now you can make this easy or ill make it happen no I don t love him ok Hestia you forced me to take matter into my own hands_**_._**

Percy's pov: _percy Aphrodite says do in his head what i reply do you love Hestia what don t lie percy im the goddess of love I can sense it between you two but Hestia refuses to admit it ok yes I love Hestia good now tell her ok._  
I start to wake up and I find myself staring into a pair of fiery eyes the pair that belong to the beautiful maiden goddess I've fallen in love with.  
I set up and suddenly there's a throne between Poseidon's and Hestia's.  
All hail Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon god of tides, hero's, weapons, time.  
Now Zeus says you shall be trained by Artmis in your god powers.  
But lord Zeus they hate men yes I know but Artemis has already agreed she has**?**

**OK im ending it there tell me should this just be Perstia or should it be Perstamis**


End file.
